In a conventional known video game, such as a role playing game, it is possible to alter character classes, such as a solider, a warlock and a blacksmith, and accessories, such as arms, a protective gear, clothes and an ornament, regarding a player character operated by a player in a game through an operation input by the player as patent related documents 1 and 2 shown below.